…A Tale of Romantic Quandaries…
by Samantha Penne
Summary: What would be the outcome if Mikan be accidentally engaged to Natsume? Would they live happily ever after?


…_**A Tale of Romantic Quandaries…**_

By: Samantha Penne

**SAMANTHA**: Forgive me for the Typographical error and wrong grammar. Please enjoy :)

**Chapter One…**

Mikan Sakura was busy solving a math problem in the library.

For her classmates, it was a task to solve the problem but for Mikan it was just a little puzzle for her, it just needed a little patience and 100 enthusiasm.

Solving math problems is her favorite pastime, as for an average 8th grader in Alice Academy; she can solve 10 complex algebra problems in just one minute.

…On the other hand…

When you talk basketball inside (or even outside) the campus, you'll be out of place if you don't know the 14-year-old Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga was known as the Basketball team Captain, moreover he was the only son of the CEO of the largest Banking Corporation in Japan and the best fact is, he was fantasized by thousands of girls in and out of the Academy…

…Back in the Library…

_**Mikan's POV**_: _Mikan concentrate, concentrate, you can do it...concentrate.._

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan was in the peak of getting the final answer. Then suddenly like a lion Natsume showed in front of her table then speak to her:

"Hey, polka dot. Point out to me where can find Literature Books."

Mikan looked up, unexpectedly she saw Natsume's attractive face like an angel standing in front of her, but instead of acting like most of girls in their school, which is super head over heels about him, anger flushed in her veins.

Mikan's POV: _Ahhh!!! What an unlucky day!!! Seeing this creature with such maddening face…ughhh!!! Why does he keeps calling me polka dot?!!! Do I look like one?!!_

Mikan pretended as if she didn't hear him. She continued to write the solution in her notebook and never dared to look at him, then some time…

"Polka dot panty, I'm talking to you." Because of Natsume's impatience he said it louder this time.

Mikan looked around the library and she saw all the students stared at her surprised, Permy and the girls has jealousy in their eyes, the rest of the students in the library roared in laughter. There was a huge commotion. The librarian ringed the bell as the sign for the students to keep silent; however there are still students who can't hold their laughs.

Mikan's temper exploded, she can't do anything. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she still managed to keep them from falling down.

She stood silently from her chair. Walked in a corner and get a book in the shelf, without an expression in her face, she gave the book to Natsume.

She looked up to Natsume's face with blank eyes. Both of their eyes met. Both of them felt like time stopped. Then Mikan let go of the book in Natsume's hands. She walked back to her table where she was solving her Math problem. She fix her things up and then she walk to door of the library while all of the girls' eyes are fixed on her, like she was a prey for them.

Mikan was so embarrassed and her face shows some cheerlessness.

On the other side, Natsume felt something tingle inside of him. Without any hesitation, he let go of the book, ran to Mikan and hugged her tight. Every student in the library looked at them, like they were some sort of love team in a marvelous romantic movie. Many girls rested in their hands on their shoulder and seem dreaming while others just stared at Mikan with sharp, piercing eyes.

Then at a moment Natsume held MIkan's face with such tenderness and his about to kiss her…

Ccccccrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!

"Agghhhh…" Mikan woke up from her lovely dream.

Mikan didn't realize that she fell asleep in her study desk facing her notes and her books. Her face was almost deformed because of finishing her school works last night. Her clock automatically stopped from alarming after 5 minutes. Leaving a silence in her whole room.

It is 5: 45 in the morning. Her class is on 7:15 am. Even with her back was aching, and she feels dizzy plus the hung over from her last night's fantasy, she still managed to get up from her sleeping plus sitting position. She looked out from her window and lifted the glass window pane, from a distance she saw the charming dawn. It was beautiful, with all the birds singing and the butterflies in their garden fly over from each other. It was really like home.

She was enjoying the morning breeze then suddenly someone entered her room.

"MIkan, breakfast is ready, have you finished your assignments last night?" Her grandpa asked with a sweet, cheerful voice aided with a smile.

"Yes Grandpa, I did" Mikan replied. Mikan really loved her Grandfather because he really cared in everything she does.

"Okay, then I'll see you downstairs, hurry up, you'll be late for school" her

Grandfather said while closing the door in Mikan's room.

Mikan prepared herself, took a shower, put on her uniform and fix her school stuffs in her knapsack back. She went downstairs and ate breakfast with her grandpa.

She finished eating the bacon, rice and eggs in just 2 minutes. Her grandpa is not aware of that, Mikan's really a fast eater. (Her friends find it not normal or rather distracting, but for Mikan, she consider it as talent).

Mikan said goodbye to her grandpa, and ride her bike on the way to the Academy. The road was filled with the pleasant scent of morning which she enjoys so much. The flowers are in bloom and she can hear the little birds chirp with their sweet sounds. The morning breeze was so beautiful as it waves her hair back. She closed her eyes while biking on her way. She hummed the piece Canon in D.

_**Mikan's POV: **__This scene is so romantic. I wish I could read a novel with a _

_romantic setting like this. It's so exciting… _

_**Normal POV**_

Suddenly a glimmering black car appeared and bumped the back part of Mikan's bicycle. MIkan opened her eyes and fell down. She immediately landed on the ground with her bicycle on top of her. The handle of the bicycle hit her brow, but she wasn't aware what's happening. She touched her forehead and surprised to see blood on her hand.

The driver's door of the car opened and a raven-haired boy came out.


End file.
